The Smelting of Cone-1
Courtyard The courtyard itself is a vast circular area, surrounded by the walls of several buildings and designed as a setting for the magnificent central fountain. A few metal benches are arranged conveniently around the fountain, providing a leisurely, restful ambiance. The courtyard provides a place for quiet, well-kept offices as well as the less noisy and hazardous businesses of Nightsiege, but the skyline isn't quite the same... Two of the larger buildings were recycled for repairs and are no longer there after an Autobot attack. Nightsiege's courtyard, basically a scenic throughway that connects the fortress' various buildings. The night sky is a bland black, hues of brown and red light up from the Northern sector. Missing from the familiarity of the skyline are two larger buildings that have been destroyed and eventually recycled, for the greater good of the empire.. of course. From the western entrance, Cyclonus struts into the area hefting his sword out before him. Tapping the flat of the blade into his open palm, he scans the area for any and all subordinates. Nasty scowl apparent on his visage, the reformatted 'Unicronian' sheathes his sword on his back and makes his way towards the center fountain. Behind him, two larger gumbies are towing a platform, chains linked around their shoulders as they tug the wheeled contraption into view. And on top of the platform? None other than Cone-1, Decepticon Shuttle and much debated color scheme as of late. Behind the platform stomp a squadron of normal military gumbies, hefting rifles and marching in line. Decepticon Command Shuttle has arrived. Cyclonus says, "All inactive available Decepticons, your presence is required." Windshear really should be in the repair bay but he wanted an ener-cig and Hook made it clear those are not allowed in the repair bay -- any repair bay, so much to gumby techs chagrin, the Seeker walked out and made his way to the courtyard. As he walks into the area he sees hes somehow just in time for some sort of gathering and playing back recent inter Empire memos, he indeed sees the order to report here, at just this time. Finding something to lean on, Windy quietly takes out an enercig and smokes it, and observes quietly. Soundwave says, "Preoccupied monitoring Nightsiege for previous night's security breach. I have sent Geo, Frenzy, and Slugfest to report. Soundwave out." Galvatron says, "Hmmm. This sounds fun. Maybe I'll see what you're up to, Cyclonus?" One cannon slung over his shoulder like a rifle, Sixshot shifts his weight to one leg as he stands next to Windshear. "What's he got his circuits in a...Oh Primus." he says nonchalantly, then stand straight and lowers his gun in wonderment at the sight of the...redecorated...CONE-1. Slugfest toddles into the area, having been sent by Soundwave. "Me here," he says, "What need?" The little stegosaurus' tail wags excitedly as he looks up at Cyclonus. Windshear just huffs out some purple smoke from his enercig and his left wing twitches slightly, "I was there when this paint sceheme idea was conceived. Its not pretty." he rasps to Sixshot. Settled on one of the overhangs of the courtyard is Geo, typing away on a datapad. She seems to have an optic pointed below, however, as she turns her attention to the other Decepticons. Galvatron strides out into the Courtyard, approaching Cyclonus but stopping just short of "co-presentation" range, apparently deciding to let Cyclonus take the lead on this bit of theatre. He looks a tad smug, though. Right behind Slugfest is the incredible, unpredictable Frenzy! Soundwave ordered him to attend this meeting... which is something he doesn't want to do. But Soundwave is the boss and whatever he says must get done. The little tape just hangs his head low with his arms folded, not raising an optic to look at the rest. "I wish I was fightin' some Autobutt..." Geo chuckles, and calls down to Frenzy. "Hey Frenzy, perhaps we can go get into some trouble later." Sixshot stands a little straighter at Galvatron's presence, cannon still over his shoulder, and tries to look interested. Windshear remains leaning against the wall of whatever building he stopped in front of and watches their leader walk into the gathering. Then he returns his focus on Cyclonus and waiting for him to speak. With a platoon of soldiers and craft hot on his heel, Cyclonus continues strutting into the courtyard. Going around the fountain's left side, the second in command abruptly pulls to a stop and gives Galvatron a silent nod. The two gargantuan oafs fight against the chains, slowly but surely dragging the platform and Cone-1 into the area.. albeit a jammed wheel, that leaves a long rut in the ground. Going around the right, the twin gumbie giants tug it all the way around to rest at Cyclonus' right hand side. The regiment of troops file behind, starting from his left and lining up all the way around in a semi-circle behind them all. With a raised fist, the troops snap to a halt and attention.. a symphony of clicked heels and raised salutes. "At ease, Decepticons." With arms tucked behind his back Cyclonus clearly states, neither shouting or raising his voice.. but the deep barotone carrying throughout the area nonetheless. The platoon all drop their salutes and relax back, stowing arms in subspace. Gesturing to the platform and Cone-1 with one open palmed wave of his hand, the personal attack-dog continues. "I shall allow you, fellow Decepticons.. -one- opportunity to explain to me and our Lord Galvatron, just what this is." Slugfest peers at Cone-1. He circles around it twice, and then stops. "Um, look like shuttle," he says, "It funny colors though. No know why." He wanders back over to where the other Cassettes are standing. Hook stands in the courtyard, arms folded. He has an expression that screams 'This better be good'. Pompous fool, taking him away from his efforts. This time would be far better spent at work, in a laboratory, but instead, he has to be out here for some blasted ceremony. Cyclonus'll probably be giving himself another medal, congratulationg the 26th glorious year of Galvatron, or some infernal nonsense. And how come Swindle's not here? Damn, he knew there would be measureable drawbacks to his recent demotion. Geo turns her attention and her focus to Cyclonus, and slides herself back in her overhang seat, trying to make herself slightly less visible. At least, she thinks, she's not in much danger; that's not part of her area of expertise. At Slugfest's response she stops herself short of chuckling, glancing around at the gathered 'cons. Windshear says nothing for a long moment then gives a nod toward slugfest, "What he said." he rasps in his broken bass tone. Frenzy glances at the shuttle from where he is, looking rather uninterested. What Sluggy has observed is good enough for him to agree to the dino's hypothesis. He sighs rather loudly and says, "Slugfest's probably right about this contraption... for once." He chuckles after adding the last two words before he becomes silent again. Drag Strip races into the courtyard, having heard of something gloriously special that is taking place AT THIS VERY MOMENT within the area earlier from chatter between gumbies. Certainly he would've told the other Stunticons about this before speeding off over here. Right? Nope. He planned to be here first long before his other loud mouthed bretherns in the team is even aware of what's happening! Ingenious isn't he?! Wrong. Drag Strip passes by the entrance guards, whom shuffles across before promptly shuffling back and sealing the entrance with their bodies again. "Wha, wait, hey... this isn't something gloriously awesome happening here." Drag Strip mutters out worriedly before squinting his optics to take a closer look at what's happening before his jaw drops, "Oh. Oh damn. Is this a dress down session?!" The yellow Stunticon begins having second thoughts and attempts to head back where he came from but is shoved back towards the direction of the courtyard by the guards, "Ugh. Foiled again!" Drag Strip balls up his right fist in anger before reluctantly submits to the reality of the situation and joins the rest of the Decepticons, opting to stand near the back as to not stand out. Yep, there's even some things that Drag Strip would rather not excel in. Galvatron listens to the suggestions with a frown, as if he's somehow disappointed. He doesn't comment on the matter, though. Slowly shaking his head back and forth, Cyclonus folds his arms behind his back again. "Wrong." Pacing to the left five steps, he stops to survey that 'half' of the troops. "Cone-1 is not a shuttle. Not in the metaphorical sense." Pivoting on his right heel, the Decepticon paces back to the right ten steps, stopping to survey that 'half'. "Cone-1 is an obstacle." Muttering into his wrist broadband link, Cyclonus paces five steps left.. to the middle of the fountain and area. "An obstacle to the great machination that -is- the Decepticon empire. Understand this.." he points a finger to no-one in particular in the crowd, even though it bounces between Sixshot and Windshear.. unintentionally. "You are tools, blunt instruments to be delivered and applied with destructive results. And in this capacity.." Cyclonus pauses, giving Galvatron another silent nod. "You have no equal." A large dropship slowly rockets overhead, wire cables underneath suspending a box. Positioning itself meticulously dead center of the Courtyard, the craft drops elevation little by little. Until it drops the box ontop of the fountain, crushing the fanciful decorum with it's massive weight. Debris and crushed marble blow through the area swiftly. Cyclonus holds his speech, waiting for the dust to settle. Sixshot says, "Hook, that's your work that just got spacedusted, isn't it?" Windshear raises an optic ridge when the figer seems to point at him, then to Six then back to him. The he looks up at the dropship and watches it as it lowers down and then suddenly drop the box and crushing the fountain. Not exactly in the condition to run, Windy takes a few steps back from the debris cloud and finaly just turns his head, closing his vents and taking the pelting here and there of the fountain bits that are flying everywhere. Slugfest is completely mystified. "Ob-sta-cle? Why it obstacle? And why crush fountain? What it ever do to you?" Poor Slugfest. No more baths in the fountain! Surgeon-General Hook says, "It is no longer my concern. I was relieved of my duties. In any event, I'm certain that they will ask me to construct a new one, sooner or later." Sixshot says, "Well, this is definitely an improvement. Just saying." Galvatron doesn't appear terribly alarmed as the fountain is crushed. In fact, he seems downright amused, judging from his cruel grin. Still, the tyrant wonders what Cyclonus is up to. With all this setup it has to be good. Frenzy jumps back to avoid the flying debris after the large box, in his perspective, drops. He quickly cover his optics from the flying dust afterwards. Okay, so the destruction of the fountain amuses the tape quite a bit, but he's still has that feeling of boredness lingering throughout his circuits. "But understand this.." Cyclonus continues, dust still somewhat swirling about the area. "These petty squabbles undermine -your- purpose, undermine -your- integrity, undermine -your- faction." Stepping forward, the second in command marches dearly close to the non-gumbie troops.. ie Decepticons worthy of a designation. "And in turn, undermine Lord Galvatron." Still pacing throughout the area, Cyclonus pauses here and there to look the individual Decepticons in the optics. "Such foolish nonsense will no longer be abided, let this.." he gestures behind him, to the large box. "Be an example." At the signal, the troopers lined up around the Cone-1 snatch energo-sabers from subspace.. and start hacking the shuttle to bits and pieces. "Decepticons, I implore you.. take up arms, rip down that which divides you.. keeps you from reaching ultimate victory. Now, take up arms and tear down the fasade!" he shouts, drawing his own sword and taking a chunk out of Cone-1's front end. Slugfest is still a little clueless. "Who squabbling?" he wonders, but when ordered to whack on Cone-1, he does so. His chainsawblades rev up and he rushes towards the contraption with gusto. "If you want me take apart, me do it!" "Oh. Well that was unexpected. Time to take out a bit of pent up aggression!" Sixshot says, and transforms. The form of Sixshot twists and folds down, wheels emerge along with guns, becoming his Armored Carrier mode. Combat: Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with his Laser attack! Galvatron looks around at the gathered Decepticons expectantly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get to it!" Galvatron refrains from taking part in the destruction, though. He knows that if he did that this would be a fairly short demonstration. Hook is at first, upset, but it doesn't last long. He merely gives Cyclonus the evil eye. He can destroy his own creations, like he did to Crystal City, but Cyclonus has no right to destroy them! That's his job as the artist. He utters a quiet, almost whispered curse, and makes a mental note to cross a few wires the next time he has Cyclonus on his operating table. Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle opens fire on the hideous CONE-1. "Now this is how I like to redecorate!" he yells. Combat: Slugfest strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with his rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrumrumrumrum attack! Frenzy drops his mouth, in doubt of what Cyclonus just said. "Wha- You mean... But aren't ya...? Who cares! If ya said we can take this hunk of junk apart, then that's what I'm gonna do!" The little Con charges towards the shuttle with a loud roar, a lould battle cry of his! As he gets closer, he readies his fist and... aims at the shuttle! Combat: Frenzy strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with his punch attack! Windshear hears Cyclonus' words and he agrees silently but when everyone else starts attacking the shuttle he hangs back. Hes not even suppose to be out of the repair bay right now let alone trashing a shuttle. "Smash is once for me, Six." he says. Geo looks at Galvatron, and leaps down, swinging her arm forward; as she goes, it reconfigures into a piledriver. "Let's smash and trash, Frenzy!" Combat: Geo strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with her Jackhammer Arms attack! Drag Strip attempts to brush aside the blossoming cloud of dust that is now threatening to envelop him, "Puh, dusty as heck." He nudges a gumby Decepticon grunt next to him and mutters in a low tone, "Ya, I'll have you know that I could've taken out that fountain just as thoroughly too with mah trusty pop gun. No doubts." The gumby grunt rolls his optics in disinterest, naturally. Cyclonus' approach towards the assembled Decepticon troops prompts Drag Strip to quiet down. As the Decepticon second-in-command reveals more to the purpose of this assembly, the Stunticon warrior can't help but wince a bit as the thought of cooperating with Motormaster and his other Stunticon teammates conjures the feeling of repulsiveness. Of course Drag Strip's mood changes for the better once the order is given to smash up CONE-1. Is there any sense to it? Who knows? And more importantly. Who cares?! The yellow Stunticon warrior readies his gravito-gun earnestly and begins openning fire, "Hey! If we ever get a CONE-2, make sure it's painted YELLOW!" Combat: Drag Strip misses Decepticon Command Shuttle with its Disruptor attack! "Is that all you can muster? Is that all you can display, in the face of your Lord?" Cyclonus questions, looking to Galvatron and back to the troops. Combat: Cyclonus strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with his Diamond-Boron Carbide Sword attack! Hook appears to be refusing to obey the order to destroy Cone-1. Will anything come of this? Geo transforms her other arm into the jackhammer formation, and looks at Cyclonus. "Trying harder, sir," she murmurs. she's a tape, what does Cyclonus actually EXPECT? Combat: Geo misses Decepticon Command Shuttle with her Jackhammer Arms attack! Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle shifts into his wolf mode, finishing in a crouch, then looks toward Slugfest with a hungry eye. He charges for the little Dinocon. "All we got, huh?" he says, grabbing the little dino in his Wolf mouth. "Chainsaw mode, Slugfest. NOW." Sixshot bends forward, his arms shift position and his head folds in and wings flip back, now sitting before you as a fearsome wolf! Galvatron chuckles, "And besides, if you don't put out a very good fireworks show, I might get BORED! And you won't like me when I'm bored!" Idly, he flicks a bit of dust off of one of his bulky shoulders. Slugfest gets grabbed by Sixshot! "Okay!" he says, letting the Sixchanger wield him! "Punch! Punch! Destruction!" mutters the Frenz after striking the shuttle. The tape is enjoying himself finally! For a second, he thought this would be a boring explanation meeting, but man he's glad it wasn't that. After hearing from both Cyclonus and Galvatron, the tape works harder to tear this shuttle apart! The con jumps back and tries to ram himself into the vehicle! Combat: Frenzy strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with his Ram attack! Windshear lights another cig and just watches everyone in the mindless destructifest. Armored Cyber Wolf runs toward the Shuttle, and upon arriving at it, turns the little stegosaur's vibrating blades on the massive hull of the shuttle, while using his own claws to tear at it in a perpendicular direction, making a large, square hole in the side in short order. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with Slugfest's Chainsaw Plates attack! Rumble was here the whole time, but was colored the same as Frenzy until now so it was impossible to tell. "Vandalism?! That's my specialsities!" Delightedly, he throws out his hands towards the shuttle to be wrecked and emits a shuddering wave of bass. Combat: Rumble strikes Decepticon Command Shuttle with his Bass Wave attack! Combat: Decepticon Command Shuttle falls to the ground, unconscious. Cone-1 crumbles before their combined might, shattering into large chunks of metal. Random wiring and navigational equipment spill from the insides of the craft, like a bursted pinata tossing candy down to the ground. Regaining his composure, Cyclonus sheathes the sword behind his back and gives a casual nod to the gumbie troopers. They all return their energo-sabers to subspace, reordering in a filed line and standing at attention. "Good, you have all taken the first step into a -united- empire. Now, for the second.." he trails, gesturing again to the Cone-1.. only this time it's a wreck of pieces instead of a whole craft. The gumbie troopers begin hefting the chucks on Cone-1, tossing them above and into the large box. "Go on, dispose of this.. trash." Cyclonus orders them, he himself grasping a large side door of the former shuttle and hefting it up above his head, casually depositing it into the box. Geo glances at the pieces of Cone-1, and ponders. She moves forward, picking up a piece of mechanism as big as her, and she floats up, preparing to deposit in the box. "Aww, we gotta clean it up too?" Rumble only really enjoys the destruction and not the pickup afterwards, but he dutifully scurries back and forth carrying pieces of debris bigger than he is, like a leafcutter ant. Sixshot transforms into his robot mode, catching Slugfest from the air and using the little guy to hack up some of the larger pieces into smaller more manageable ones so that they fit in the box. "I get it now. Unity my aft. This is energon-coated manual labor." he grumbles. "No wonder Soundwave found a convenient excuse not to show up." Sixshot's complex form shifts and folds, becoming upright and forming the robot mode of the fierce one-Decepticon army Sixshot. "Wha-?! what do you mean we have to pick up this rubble of trash? First you bored me in the beginnin', then gave me excitement with destruction, and now ya want me, The Frenz, to clean up?! ... Well, you're the boss..." Frenzy moves his right arm in a full, circular motion after ramming the former shuttle... before he approaches the scrapmetal and picks it up with ease. The tape is pretty upset now, a feeling of being tricked as he throws the metal in the trash bin. His head hangs low when pacing back and forth from the pile to the bin, feeling defeated in some way. Slugfest tugs at a chunk of shuttle with his little dino-mouth. His muffled reply coming as he's got his mouth full. "Otay," he says, nearly dropping the chunk. He drags it to the disposal and flings it in. Manual labor doesn't really bother him. "Everyone shall do their part in this effort." Cyclonus overlooks the crowd, gumbies rushing to fill their hands with any debris and throw it into the box. The second in command even gives Galvatron a look, as if to tell the lord of chaos himself he has to pick up garbage. Galvatron smirks. "Apparently some of you appear to think you're above menial labor. Well, I have bad news for you. YOU'RE NOT. I want EVERYONE helping to clean this mess up, because GALVATRON likes a tidy Empire. Otherwise, someone may end up picking up YOUR pieces." He catches the look from Cyclonus and his mood sours a bit. "Hnnh, fine, I'll humor you this ONE time," he mutters, and sets himself to picking up pieces. Just to keep himself entertained, he picks up a mostly unbroken navigation computer and lifts the entire bulky system over his head before he tosses it into the box with a crash. Geo continues to move pieces of the shuttle. "Hmmm." Windshear realizes its time he heads back to the repair bay and he turns and walks out. "Good." Cyclonus denotes to everyone present, even Galvatron as he throws his own share of debris into the box. "Now, shall you see the fruits of your labor?" At his nod, the two gargantuan gumbies lean against the box's sides.. in their arms a long length of tubing which they toss the end over into the object. Almost immediately, super heated liquid metals are pumped forcibly into the box.. quickly melting what's left of Cone-1. The gumbies lower the tubes once the box is filled to the brim, shuffling away as two soldiers step up with oversized rifles. Pointing the weapons at the box, icy blue laser streams lance out and impact with the box itself.. quickly freezing it and anything inside, solidifying the liquid metal. "Yes, now.. for your reward!" Cyclonus smirks, abruptly swiveling back around and charging the box with sword drawn. One slice down the middle, so quick that it's hardly noticeable.. and the second in command is back on the ground, facing the gathered troops. "This." he shouts, throwing an elbow back to impact on the box.. it cracks in half to reveal, a statue! Cyclonus drops Statue of Starscream. Statue of Starscream Reaching over 100 meters is a ghastly vision of the once cocky and manipulative Air Commander of Megatron's Empire. The statue itself is made of smelted materials of Cone-1, a shuttle reserved for the somewhat elitist Seekers. Even the statue itself is a scary piece of work, resembling the crumbling ashes of Starscream still trying to clutch at the crown descending from his head. Upon the base of the statue is a inscription on a plaque, it reads: "Let this be a lesson to ANY would be usurpers, punishment is final." "Ooh, ooh, do we get to destroy that next?" asks Rumble, excitedly. "Oh -SMELT- what is THAT? You call that a reward?! That's a PUNISHMENT!" Fusillade calls out as she approaches from the space terminal to the left. "Groaty" Geo looks at the statue curiously. "I... don't know who that is." "Reward? How it reward? What we do wif it?" Slugfest asks. "Wait a sec... isn't that...?" questions Frenzy as he squints his optics. "What'd he say its name was?" Rumble asks Frenzy. "I think... I think his name was... Icescream!" exclaims Frenzy. Geo points at the statue. "Who, that guy?" Galvatron stares at the statue with a blank look. What has he to say on it? At the moment, not a word. "Looks just like 'im," Rumble muses, his chin in his hand. "Are you satisfied with what you've constructed?" Cyclonus questions, arms folded behind his back again. "You should. Let this be a -constant- reminder that petty squabbling will bring severe and final punishment, from on high." "Let no mere object stand in -your- way of the ultimate victory." Cyclonus shouts through the area, turning to face Galvatron and throwing up a salute. "All hail Galvatron! "All hail M- Galvatron!" agrees Rumble. "So it's okay to missile?" Fusillade queries the back of Cyclonus's helmet. Geo salutes, sharply. "All Hail Galvatron!" Perhaps everyone will continue to forget that she sided with Megatron during the 'return.' Galvatron finally seems to get the joke, and begins to laugh uproariously. "HAHAHAHAHA! AAAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, what a fitting tribute to my OLD friend! A statue of recycled scrap, depicting HIM in his FINEST hour. HAHAHAHAHA! Ahhh... yes, I rather like this statue. No, Fusillade, I think we'll keep it." Galvatron was Megatron at the time. It's funny but he was quite a bit more sane during that episode. Maybe he felt more like his old self in his old body. Or maybe he remembered to take his meds. Who knows. "Right, deferring mischief for later." Fusillade mentally files it away for another day, and paces a bit. "Sorry I wasn't available for the earlier festivities. Are there..." She glances over those gathered curiously, "Other announcements? Orders of business?" Galvatron says, "Decepticons, if you were unavailable for Cyclonus's "presentation," make a note to visit Nightsiege to look at our *wonderful* new statue! I daresay it's the finest bit of artwork ever crafted by Cybertronian hands!" Rumble rubs at his eye, clearly moved. "This is how I woulda wanted to remember 'im," Rumble remarks to Frenzy with a sniff. "Gettin' disintegrated for bein' a traitor. Died as'e lived." Surgeon-General Hook opens his comm link as if to speak, but thinks better of it. "Unless overridden by Galvatron himself.." Cyclonus states, turning around to address those gathered. "You are all dismissed. Keep in mind, what -you- have helped build today.." he pauses, gesturing towards the statue. "And what happens when one choses to assert their own.. agenda." Cyclonus lifts up into the air, transforming into altmode and rocketing off into the dark sky. But.. a bomb bay door opens up, dropping something!! Quick run, it's on fire!! And suddenly, the object explodes.. into fireworks? All variations of purple and red are represented, as the festive explosives' popping echo and reverberate throughout the entire courtyard. Frenzy is moved too, but, instead of tears, with laughter. "Right behind ya, bro! Now his name will forever be remembered by me... This Decepticon trash deserves a statue!" Slugfest ponders for a moment. "What him do again?" Galvatron stares up at Cyclonus as he drops a bomb! Has his second in command gone mad? Is he going to have to have him scrapped? But no, the bomb, it turns out, was just a fireworks display. He smirks. "Heh. Well, that was entertaining. I guess that's why I keep Cyclonus around!" "Fireworks!" exclaims Rumble. "I love fireworks! S'like colorful flak." Fusillade tenses, anticipating treachery! However, as the first set of fireworks pop, her left hand raises to her chin as she watches Cyclonus fly through the festive detonations. "Huh, I didn't know the stiff had any party in him." Rumble adds in response to Fusillade's remark, "Ain't never seen 'im do that before."